legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P3/Transcript
(Shade is seen walking with Ava who holds onto his arm and comes up close) Ava:..... Shade: You uhhhh, okay? Ava: J-Just nervous is all. Shade: You'll be okay. Ava: I'm just scared more people are gonna hurt me. Shade: Hey its okay. Everyone here is friendly. And besides, I'm here. No one will hurt you while I'm around. Ava: T-Thanks... (The two continue forward till Ava sees something) Ava: *Gasp* Oh there's Katlyn! (Ava points and sees a human girl with short black hair, a white shirt, a light black jacket and a blue skirt standing and waiting) Shade: That's Katlyn huh? Ava: Definitely! Hey Katlyn! (Katlyn looks over and smiles) Katlyn: Ava! There you are! (Ava lets go of Shade and goes forward. Katlyn runs up to her) Katlyn: Where have you been? I've been waiting for you! Ava: S-Sorry... I ran into some problems... Y-You remember that drunk guy I told you about? Katlyn: You mean that asshole gang member who groped you? Ava: Y-Yeah... H-He had friends. Katlyn: ! Did they hurt you!? Are you all right?! Ava: I'm fine I'm fine. *Looks at Shade* He helped me. Katlyn: Hm? Shade: *Waves* Hi there. Katlyn: You helped Ava? Shade: Yeah. No way could I stand there and let 4 guys beat up on her like that. Katlyn: *Sighs with relief* Thank you. Ava's like a sister to me and I hate the idea of ANYONE hurting her. Shade: Heh. I know what you mean there. I'm similar with my family. Katlyn: Yeah, you do seem the type. Shade: Heh. Katlyn: So, you still hungry Ava? Ava: Y-Yeah. I am. Katlyn: Then let's go get something to eat. Shade: Hey mind if I join you girls? *Holds up wallet* I'll buy. Katlyn: Oh no you've done more then enough, that's- Shade: Come on I insist. Katlyn:.... Ava: *Smiles and nods* Katlyn: Well, okay! Shade: All right! Pick anywhere you want girls! *Thinking* Man buying for two cute girls? I can get behind this. (Shade walks off with the two. The scene then cuts to Ghira and Amber sitting together with a few infants) Ghira:.... (Ghira watches as the infants play around with a ball) Ghira: So that's your ball? Amber: Yep. I've had it since I was an infant. Let me tell you, when I was an infant, I'd go full on puppy play mode when I saw that ball. Ghira: I can imagine so. Amber: What was your infancy like? Ghira: Oof, uhhh... Amber: Yeah? Ghira: I'd go around the house meowing and making cat noises all day until I learned to talk. Amber:.... *Giggling* That's adorable! Ghira: Heh. I kind of did to annoy my mom. She didn't like me acting like a full on cat cause she said we were more then just animals. Amber: Still, sounds cute! Ghira: Yeah. (An infant then crawls onto Ghira's head) ???: *Cooing* Amber: Awwww! Ghira: You better not be up there to bite my ears little one. Amber: Hmm? Now why would they do that? Ghira: Eh, one of the infants around here, Anne likes to do it. Amber: Ah. Ghira: Yeah. (The infant then starts playing with Ghira's ears instead) ???: *Cooing* Amber: Aww that's even cuter! Ghira:.... Okay I'll allow this. Amber: You're good with kids. Ghira: Eh not really, they just like to play with me. ???: *Cooing and start to gently pet the ears* Ghira: Nnn... Amber: Still adorable! Ghira: N-Now it just feels odd. Amber: Hey I thought cats like getting petted on the ears. Ghira: Not me. Amber: Ah. Well you can't say no to these little guys! Ghira: Watch me. (Ghira's about to reach up and grab the infant but stops) Ghira:..... *Sighs* Never mind. Amber: Ah see? There you go. Let the babies have they're fun. Ghira: You like babies huh? Amber: Oh yeah. I hope I can one day have my own liter of puppies. Ghira: Funny. I've been thinking of raising kids of my own. Amber: Really? Ghira: Yep. Amber: Well from what I've seen, I think you'd be a good daddy. Ghira: You've only seen me let an infant play with my ears. Amber: Yeah, but you seem patient with it. Ghira: Because it's not biting them. Amber: Okay how's this then? I can tell you'll be a good daddy because of my instincts. Ghira: Hmm... Instincts huh? Amber: Yeah. Motherly instinct that is. Ghira: But, you're not even a mom yet. Amber: Doesn't mean I can't prepare. Ghira:.... Hmm... I can't argue with that. Amber: Yep! Its never too late to prepare. Ghira: *Looks up at the infant* …. (Ghira grabs the infant off his head, holds it and starts to pet its head) ???: *Happy cooing* Ghira: Awwww. Amber: See? Ghira: Maybe you're on to something Amber. Maybe this would be good practice. When I have some kittens. Amber: Heh, yeah. Ghira: *Smile* (Ghira continues petting the infant before it cuts to Shade eating with Katlyn and Ava) Shade: Mmmmm! Ava: This chicken is delicious. Katlyn: Tell me about it! You should try these French fries! Shade: Hey let me try. (Shade eats a couple of fries) Shade: Mm, that IS good! Katlyn: I know right? THis place makes the BEST fries! Ava: Hey Shade, try this hot dog. Shade: Hit me with it! (Ava hands Shade the hot dog before he takes a bite) Shade: Damn! That's amazing! Ava: *Smiles* Yeah. I love hot dogs. Shade: That is some good stuff right there. Ava: Yeah. I never thought such a small piece of meat with two buns could be used to so much stuff on it. Katlyn: Man Ava, if hot dogs are what amazed you about humans, you haven't seen anything yet. I could eat much more then that. Ava: B-Be careful how much you eat Katlyn. You'll upset your stomach if you eat too much. Katlyn: Oh come on Ava, I've eaten WAY more than this! Shade: You're definitely a risk taker. Katlyn: Oh I've have been worse. Ava: Katlyn... Katlyn: *Gently pats Ava's shoulder* Hey don't worry Ava. You know I wouldn't do anything to endanger you. Ava: I'm still worried about you sometimes. Katlyn: Aww. *Holds out arms* Come here you. (Ava hugs Katlyn) Katlyn: There you go! Shade: You two close? Katlyn: Oh yeah. Ava's like a sister to me. Shade: You two family? Ava: Oh n-no, no we're just very close friends. Shade: How did you meet? Ava: Well.... Katlyn: Found her on the streets as a baby. Shade: Really? Katlyn: Yep. That was... Hmm.. I think almost a year ago in fact. Ava: Y-Yeah. K-Katlyn's always been there for me, even taking some risks for me. Which w-worries me sometimes.... Shade: Why? Ava: She.....likes to get into trouble. Katlyn: It was only three fist fights Ava. Ava: One of the guys you fought was 3 times your size and you got a massive black eye in one of the fights... Katlyn: Still beat his ass! Shade: Jeez. Katlyn: Surprised huh? Shade: Kinda. Do you have any powers Katlyn? Katlyn: Powers? Oh no, I'm not a Gifted or anything like that. Shade: So you beat a guy 3 times your size. Katlyn: Through pure skill and determination! Shade: Damn! Respect girl! Ava: *Sad moan* Shade: You okay Ava? Ava: I hate it when she gets like this.... Katlyn: Aww come on Ava, put that cute little smile back on your face! Ava:... Shade: Hey Ava. I think its very sweet how much you care. Ava: R-Really? Shade: Yeah. It shows you're a true friend. Ava:... *Smiles* Thank you Shade. Katlyn: *Pats Ava's shoulder* That's the cute smile! (The two girls share a giggle) Shade: *Thinking* Wow... These girls are amazing. (Shade looks at Katlyn) Shade: *Thinking* Katlyn. She's got no powers, yet she so brave and loyal. She'll protect her family with everything she has. (Shade looks at Ava) Shade: *Thinking* And Ava. She's so innocent and care-free. She wouldn't hurt a fly. (Shade then looks at both of them) Shade: *Thinking* These girls would be perfect. But... W-Who do I pick? (Shade looks at Katlyn again) Shade: *Thinking* Katlyn is human, but she's so cute, brave and strong. She's the kind of girl Yang would be proud of. (Shade looks at Ava) Shade: *Thinking* And Ava... She's not only super cute, but that purity, kindness, and innocence she has. I just wanna protect her. Katlyn: Shade? Ava: Yo, you okay? Shade: H-Huh? O-Oh sorry. What were we saying? Katlyn: I wanted to thank you again for protecting Ava from those thugs. Shade: Oh that? Pffh! No problem! Ava: Still... Thank you so much. Katlyn: Yeah. Those guys have been causing a lot of problems lately... Shade: Huh? Wait really? Katlyn: Yeah. That guy who groped Ava? He was part of a criminal group that's been causing trouble in the city lately. Shade: Criminal group...? Oooh, I think I've seen this on the news. Katlyn: Yeah. Shade: But they're not that big are they? Ava: W-We don't know. They are p-pretty new, but people are already scared of them. Katlyn: Yeah.. We've had protection rackets, death threats, they even have some cops on the pay role. Shade: Seriously? Katlyn: Yeah. Shade: *Thinking* Shit, no wonder no one's called for our help. Katlyn: It's not been fun. Shade: Huh, kinda reminds me of a few guys I met back in Remnant. From what I heard, they were part of a gang as well. Katlyn: Well, this one's different. And dangerous. Ava: Y-Yeah... I'm even more worried if they come back... Katlyn: Hey don't worry Ava. Those bastards come back, I'll kick their asses. Ava: b-But Katlyn, what if they take you!? Shade: W-Wait. Take you??? Katlyn: Oh right... There's a rumor of another one of these guys' crimes. Shade: Rumor? Katlyn: Yeah. Shade: What kind of rumor? Katlyn: There's a rumor going around that... These guys are kidnapping women as part of prostitution ring. Shade: ! What? Katlyn: Its only a rumor and I don't have any proof, but I swear I feel like people in the city are going missing... Ava: Me to... And I don't like it... Shade:...…. Katlyn: Well hey let's not worry about this stuff for now. Let's finish eating! Our food is getting cold. Shade: Y-Yeah. Right. Ava:.... Shade: *Eats a fry* Soooooo, anyone wanna lighten the mood? Ava: Um... W-Well... I um... Shade: What is Ava? Ava: Well... I uh... Just remember a joke. Katlyn told me once. Katlyn: *Gasp* Oh I remember this one! Go on tell him! Shade: I love jokes tell me! Ava: O-Okay. Um... How did it go....? Oh! Katlyn: *Snicker* Ava: So, you hear about the guy standing under the street light at night? Shade: No? Ava:....*Snicker* He was kinda shady. Katlyn: HAHAHA! Get it! Shady? Cause its night? Shade:...*Snicker* O-Okay, that's pretty good. Katlyn: I know! It's priceless! Ava: Y-Yeah it was pretty fun huh? Shade: Yeah. Thanks for sharing it Ava. (Ava smiles at Shade. The scene changes to a bit later as the 3 finish they're food) Katlyn: Well THAT was an excellent meal. Ava: Yeah I feel stuffed. Katlyn: And the best part is, someone else payed for it. Shade: Hehe, well you know. Ava: T-Thanks Shade. Shade: Don't mention it! Katlyn: *Stands up and stretch* Well we better get going. Ava we'll try and make friends with other humans tomorrow. Ava: Y-Yeah okay. Shade: W-Wait you're leaving? Katlyn: Yeah we're gonna head on home. Ava: Bye Shade. T-Thank you for everything. (The two girls start to walk off but Shade starts to look worried) Shade: Uh... H-Hey girls wait! Katlyn: Hm? Ava: Yeah? Shade; H-How about I walk you two home? You know, for safety? Katlyn: Whoa first you save my friend, then you pay for lunch, now you wanna walk us home??? Ava: Shade r-really that's- Shade: Listen, j-just call me paranoid but I wanna make sure you two are okay. I know you can take care of yourself Katlyn and you can protect Ava but... Katlyn:.... Ava:... Kat? Can he come with us? Please? Katlyn:... Eh sure what's the harm. Shade: Alright. Thanks. Katlyn: *Nods* (The three leave the mall together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels